The Weasleys Romance at Hogwarts
by xotomfeltonsqtxo
Summary: this story is about love,hatrid,and romance...its about the weasley twins fighting over a girl from the united states...great story!!
1. The New Girl At Hogwarts

****

Fred Weasley, was walking around the lake one day to of course do a mischief trick on one of the first years. Like last week he through a dung bomb at a first year student trying to fish. But today was an important day for Fred. He was actually going to act like a gentlemen. No tricks, no lying, no foolishness from him at all. He was turning 18. He felt like a man already, but he was thinking. He needs someone in his life. To care for him and love him. So he was walking around the _Rainbow Lake of Beauty. _A lake for all who desires beauty. So….then he saw this beautiful hooded girl. He hid behind a tree for no one can see him. He went up to the hooded girl and asked, "What's your name beautiful?" 

The hooded girl turned towards Fred and asked, "How come a gentlemen like you comes up to me and asked for thy name?"

Fred blushed like his own hair. "Well a gentlemen like me wont let a beautiful creature like you just pass by with ought knowing your there.

The girl smiled and said "My name is Kathy…Kathy Alcalde, may I ask what's your name?" 

Fred told her in a Donny Brook kind of accent, "My name is thy Fred Weasley".

They both giggled in a joyful tone. "So Kathy…are you a new student?"

"Yes I am…my father brought me this morning to Dumbledore to tell him about me…like that I'm from the United States…and that I'm a muggle but my dad is a wizard but my mom isn't…she's a muggle."

"So I guess you don't have anyone too look after you while you stay here…may…maybe I can show you around…if you want to." Said Fred with a bright smile on his face waiting for an answer.

"Will you please?" I don't have ANYONE to show me around...this is a very big place you know…and I can get lost. You can be my tour guy." Kathy says and winks at Fred.


	2. Meeting New Folks

****

While Fred was taking Kathy back to the castle to meet some of his folks…they saw Fred's brother…George.

"Hey George! I want you to meet my…girl…my friend." Fred says reciting on what he had just said." Her name is Kathy Alcalde.

"Oh hey! Nice to meet you I'm George… Fred's twin brother."

" Nice to meet you too George. Says Kathy in a strange voice because she has seen these people online in her muggle world far behind.

While Fred, Kathy, and George were talking…a girl named Noor suddenly came out of the castle with Draco Malfoy…the meanest most spoiled kid in the whole school.

"Hey Fred" said Noor. "Whose your giirrllffrriieenndd?"

" Hey Noor… she's not my girlfriend!" snapped Fred." Anyways, Kathy, this is Noor.

" Nice to meet you Noor, my name is Kathy Alcalde. 

"Hello Fred's girlfriend" Noor said in a big smile.

George…grinning while Fred turns bright red as a tomato about to explode.

"Well anyways.. Breakfast is going to start in 5 minutes so we better get there soon."

" Thanks for that notice Noor". snapped Fred once again **blushing** because of Noor's statement. 


	3. The Mischief of the Twins

****

So the whole gang once again entered the Great Hall.

" Wow, is this the Great Hall?" Kathy asked in excitement.

" Yes it is, do you like it?" asked Fred.

" Oh I absolutely love it, it's so fascinating." said Kathy

So Fred and Kathy sat in the Gryffindor table with Fred, and George.

" Fred, why is Noor sitting in the Slytherin table?" said Kathy in a weird kind of way.

" Of course didn't you know, she's a Slytherin." said Fred.

" Hmmm… I saw that girl before in New Jersey." said Kathy in suspicion. 


	4. The Flyers

****

So then Fred and Kathy were walking down the corridors. They saw flyers all over the place. Fred read it aloud.

" Hey ya'll the Yule Ball has come again, so pick a date and get jiggy and pppaarrttaayyy!" said Fred aloud and laughed.

" So Fred…do you have a date to the dance?" Kathy blushed while asking him.

"No I don't…but last year I went with Angelina Johnson and she was great!" said Fred.

" Oh really… well Fred I have to go now… I'll see you later." said Kathy literally sad because of Fred's saying about Angelina.

" I have to do something about it."


	5. The Quidditch Date

****

So then Kathy, walking to the Gryffindor common room, she peeked George in the Hallways.

" Hey Kathy! What's wrong?" George asked in fear.

"**sighs** nothing at all" said Kathy.

" Well Kathy I was willing to ask you something…will you…go to the quidditch game tomorrow, I'm a beater and I would love you to go…please?" said George anxiously.

" Sure why not…maybe I can be your date…if you want." said Kathy in a lovable tone.

" SURE!" said George in excitement and joy. "Well I'll pick you up at 11:00 a.m if you want.

"that's fine…I'll be ready by then." said Kathy.

So then George took Kathy up to her dormitory.

" Kathy…can I ask you a favor…?" asked George in excitement.

" Sure what is it?" asked Kathy.

Fred of course…was on the gryffindor couch watching this…


	6. The Quidditch Game

****

Next morning while Kathy was getting ready to go to the quidditch game. She wore a tank top that says "twins forever" and blue jeans that sparkle in the hot sun.

So George was knocking on Kathy's dormitory door and asked "Hey Kathy can we go to the quidditch field early please…I… I have a present for you.

" Really?" said Kathy in excitement.

" Yes I do… I will give anything just to…" Said George until someone interrupted him.

" Oy George! You're gonna be late! Screams Oliver.

" Shut the hell up Oliver! You're so annoying!" said George.

" Oy George…you don't want me going around telling everyone your real name now do you?" said Oliver in a sneaky voice.

"ARRGGG!!!!!" said George and he got annoyed so he pushed Oliver down the stairs. Oliver went rolling down the stairs…and when he landed he heard something crack… it was his broom…and not that kind of broom…his QUIDDUITCH broom.

" NO MY BROOM!!!!!YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS GEORGE!!!" said Oliver in disgust.


	7. The Present

****

Then George took Kathy's hand and clutched it.

"Are you ready to go my fare lady?" said George in a big smile.

" Yes I am" said Kathy.

So they both walked to the quidditch field together clutching each others arm.

" Hey George I have to ask you a question… were you ever posted onli…" Kathy didn't get to finish her question because Noor ad Draco came together from the Slytherin Common Room and past Kathy and George.

" So Weasley are you ready to do something hilarious again like you did last year while on your broom?" said Draco Malfoy in a sneer.

George was remembering what he did last year and was trying to get it out of his head.

" Lets go Draco" said Noor.


	8. The Training Has Begun

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So Kathy and George went walking to the field and there stood a _Fire Bolt 5000_.

" Is that…is that for me?" Kathy gulped while asking George.

" Yes it is…go ahead try it" said George.

Kathy ran to it and saw a piece of parchment on it…she read aloud… 

" _This note is herby standed that Angelina Johnson, is not coming this year for Hogwarts, and someone has too take place for her in the Quidditch games as a chaser."_

" George…what does this mean?" Kathy asked.

"It means that I pick you too take her place as a chaser… will you do it?" asked George and his eyes turn into puppy eyes.

" Of course I will do it!" said Kathy excitedly.

" Really? Well Professor Mcgonagal said when I pick someone I have to train them."

" o0o0 really now?" Kathy said.

George picked Kathy up and placed her on the broom.

" Now, hold on to your broom for you don't fall off, grip it tightly, and push off from the ground."

Kathy did what he asked and she was in the air on her _Fire bolt 5000_. She actually was doing it and she couldn't believe it.

"I'm actually doing it!" said Kathy in joy.

" Now let me teach you the basics…we have to get ready for the game…it starts in 1 hour." said George.


	9. Welcome to Quidditch

****

Kathy was actually going to play quidditch for the first time in her life. She left so damn special. Now, the game is about to begin…

"Welcome to Quidditch! I'm your combinatory Lee Jordan! Its Gryffindor verses Slytherin! Watch out for bludgers, these are charm balls that can knock you off your broom. Gryffindors new chaser is Kathy Alcalde!" said Lee Jordan.

"Ok Kathy are you ready for this?" asked George.

" Yes I am," said Kathy in excitement.

While everyone was cheering for there new chaser Kathy…Fred passed Kathy and gave her a dirty look.

" And the quaffle has been taken by Katie Bell, -a brilliant girl too-"

" JORDAN!CONCENTRATE ON THE GAME!"

" oh sorry Professor again".

Then when Katie Bell go the quaffle, Adrian Pucey pushed her and she fell on the ground.

" This match has been canceled." said Professor Mcgonogal.

She ran to Katie and helped her up to the Hospital Wing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. The Death Fight

**So then George walked Kathy back to her dormitory and was talking to her about the quidduitch game. While they were talking about it…Fred appeared out of no where and said " George, can I talk to you for a minute?" **

"Sure, Kathy stay here I will be right back" said George.

" What do you think your doing George trying to mess with my gal? I saw her first and I'm going to get her first."

" I'm just being nice to her that's all…its not like she's my date or anything…she's just a friend ok?" exclaimed George.

" Well it doesn't look like she's not your date! And you spent our last 500 galleons on her! And now we have no more money!" screamed Fred at George.

" Well she's worth spending my whole life! She deserves getting everything!" said George.

While Fred got really pissed at George…he went close up to him and hit him right in the face. Then George's nose was bleeding…he pushed Fred onto the window sill and choked him. 

" Get off me George!!!!" exclaimed Fred.

" No you don't deserve to live brother!!!!" said George still choking Fred.

" Brother, you're the only one I have!!!" said Fred.

" No!!!" exclaimed George.

Then Kathy and Noor appeared at the door and saw everything.

"NO GEORGE!!!!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Kathy.

" NO KATHY GET AWAY HE'S DANGEROUS" said George.

Noor just stood there and Draco appeared behind Noor.

"NO KATHY…I HAVE TO DO IT" said George.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. The Day Before the Yule Ball

It was the next day when the Yule Ball has begun. Kathy hasn't seen any of the twins since the accident has happened. She still hasn't got a date yet to the Ball. While she was walking around the lake…she spotted Oliver.

" Oh hey Kathy, have you seen Fred or George?" said Oliver.

" no I haven't, and I'm worried about them…I haven't seen them since yesterday ever since…you know" said Kathy.

" Ohhhhh…hey Kathy, do you have a date to the Yule ball? Asked Oliver.

"no I don't…why?" asked Kathy in a puzzled look.

" will you…shave my head? I'm going with Katie and she says I should get a haircut" said Oliver.

" ummm Oliver, why would you do…" she's didn't finish speaking.

" Hey guy!" said Noor walking up to them with her owl Dusty.

" Hey Noor" said Kathy.

" Oh hey Noor" said Oliver.

"Hey guys the Yule Ball is tonight and I'm going with Draco…I always go with him and it's great!" said Noor in a exciting tone.

" I don't have a date", said Kathy.

" Oh I do!! I'm going with Katie Bell", smiled Oliver.

So they went back to there common room. Kathy of course felt suspicious because she hasn't seen Fred and George since yesterday and she is very scared. But nothing is going to stop her from going to the Yule Ball.


	12. The Yule Ball

Finally…the night of the Yule Ball has finally come. On the speakers Professor Mcgonagal said "All students going to the Yule Ball must be waiting behind the Great Hall door at 7:00 p.m and must return to there common room at 11:00 p.m or you can go to the grounds.:

Well of course Kathy was still going to the dance no matter what…she wasn't going to stay at her dormitory the whole night…she was going to have fun! Of course Kathy went to her dormitory to get ready for the dance. She was putting on a light blue silky dress. Noor was going to put on a blue midnight silky dress with diamond lining and body glitter that says "SEXY LIL DEVIL." Everyone's dates were waiting for them down there common room. Draco Malfoy was waiting for Noor down the Slytherin Common Room. Kathy didn't have a date…she would of asked Fred OR George but she hasn't seen them ever since the incident about the thing with George and Fred. She went down the Gryffindor Common Room and saw everyones date with each other. She felt sad and lonely but she wasn't going to ruin her whole night just because she doesn't have a date. She went to the dance and the doors were closed. Professor Mcgonagal came in front of the door and she said 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Yule Ball once again…I hope all of you have a great time and enjoy yourself." 

Everyone was entering the Great Hall, especially Draco and Noor were walking through the crowd clutching one each others arm. Everyone clapped because Dumbledore's speech about the dance. **MUSIC STARTS** ***slow song**

Of course Kathy saw Noor and Draco dancing and got jealous because she has a date. Noor let go of Draco's shoulder and ran to the stage…and took out the slow song and the noise of a cd scratching and she put on ***SEAN PAUL "GET BUSY" song*** and everyone started dirty dancing with there dates. Then this boy with dark brown hair, spiked up, came up to Kathy and asked "would you like to dance?" and she said "sure". 

"what's your name?" asked Kathy.

The boy laughed… "my name is Oliver James, what's yours."

"Kathy". she said. They both started dirty dancing. While Noor jumped off the stage and ran to Draco. They started dirty dancing BIG TIME! Well then…Fred and George appeared from nowhere and started dancing.

This night was the best night for Kathy. She met a new guy called Oliver James and she had a great time that night!


	13. Hatred For the Weasleys

The next day…Kathy was next to the lake looking deep into it. Then Oliver James popped out of no where and said "Hey Kathy…what's up?"

Kathy jumped up and said "oh hey, you scared me there for a moment".

"sorry, I just wanted to ask you something…will you be my…", he didn't get to finish because Fred and George popped out of no where. 

" Hey guys…I just wanted to tell you bye". said the twins in a low tone of voice".

" Why are you going to say bye…its not like Hogwarts is over…we didn't even have terms yet…what are you guys talking about eh?" said Kathy.

"well we are getting…whose that Kathy?" said George and Fred at the same exact time.

"Oh this is my friend…Fred, George, meet Oliver James…I met him at the dance since YOU too weren't there, I might as well would of danced with him." Kathy said. "and now were friends I hope you don't mind…by the way, where were you two these two days?" 

"well we were in Dumbledores office…he wanted to speak to us in private and he called up our parents for the incident that happened between me and Fred." said George.

"So…So were getting expelled! That's what you get Kathy for flirting with my brother!" exclaimed Fred as he walked away.

"***sighs** oh come on Fred snap out of it!! We are only friends for God sakes!!"exclaimed Kathy. 

George glared at her as she turned towards George and said "how come you had to do it George!!!" screamed Kathy.

Kathy walked away from George and Oliver James walked up to Kathy and asked…"whats this all about…how come they said you were only friends?" asked Oliver James.

Forget it Oliver…you wouldn't understand…but…what did you want to ask me before?" asked Kathy in a suspicious tone".

" I WAS going to ask you….uhhh…to be my best friend." said Oliver.

" I know that's not what you were going to say Oliver…I Know you were going to ask something different." said Kathy.

So Noor and Draco went to the lake…where they met Kathy and Oliver.

Draco was only wearing boxers because he was going to take a swim with his girlfriend…Noor. Noor was wearing a hot nice red bikini that says "Malfoy Forever". They were holding hands and jumped into the lake together.

Then Oliver was looking at Noor with this great eye and stared at her the whole time. Kathy was staring at Oliver because she wanted to know what he was thinking about Noor. "Oliver what are you staring at?" asked Kathy in suspicious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Winter Recess

So the next day was winter break and everyone woke up the next morning. Everyone was going down there common room and running up to the Christmas tree finding present under the tree. Kathy ran up to the tree and found presents from her old friends from the United States. She got a present from Giannina, which was a _Book All About James and Oliver Phelps_. So Kathy saw the pictures of the twins on the cover and she was like…Fred…George…NOW I REMEMBER WHO THEY ARE!!! She was so excited that she didn't even know from the beginning that they were the twins she adored in the United States. She couldn't wait to tell Noor…she remembered Noor. Her best friend from New Jersey!!! She was so damn excited. She just found out that, that she was in Hogwarts right now. Its been so long she hasn't seen Noor…because Noor said she was moving to a new school. That's what Kathy remembered Noor saying that like5 years ago. Noor left New Jersey at the age of 13. Kathy was so excited that she remembered. She opened the other presents. She got one from Asuka, Francelly, Jessica, Kimberly, and so on, but she didn't get one from Noor. She ran down to the Great Hall were everyone was sitting down chatting with there friends and some were leaving for the Holiday. She didn't see Noor. She was probably in the Slytherin Common Room opening her presents. Kathy saw Draco and went up to him. 

"Hey Draco, Happy Christmas! Have you seen Noor?" asked Kathy.

" Yes I have…she is opening her presents in the Common Room…she said she will meet me here, hehehe I got her a present, I hope she likes it!" said Draco in a big sweet smile.

" She will…trust me." said Kathy.

Kathy said that because she remembered 5 years ago that Noor was Madly in love with Draco, and she Knew he WAS Tom Felton of course but she wasn't going to open her big mouth. So Kathy was walking to the Slytherin Common Room. She was waiting outside of it because of course she cant open it because she wasn't in Slytherin, as of course she chose to be in Gryffindor. While she was waiting…the Slytherin door flung open. It was Noor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. The Lost Friend and the Ultimate Christm...

"Noor!! Do you remember me!?!?!". asked Kathy anxiously.

"umm duh I remember you, what the hell are you talking about Kathy?" asked Noor in a weird kind of way.

" I'm your best friend!!!!! Remember this?" Kathy asked while taking a picture out of her pocket and she handed it to Noor. It was a picture of them at Noor's house, when Noor's brother took a picture of Kathy and Noor next to the Harry Potter stuff .

" Kat…Kathy is that really you!?!?!" Noor asked happily.

"Yes its me!!!" exclaimed Kathy happily.

They both hugged with joy.

" I cant believe we found each once again in 5 years!!!" said Noor happily still hugging Kathy. They both went to the Great Hall and there they met Draco. 

" There you are Noor, I was willing when you were coming." said Draco.

" Sorry Draco…I had to show Kathy something." Noor smiled at Kathy.

" Oh ok well I have a present for you Noor." said Draco with a big smile on his face.

" Awww you do? You shouldn't." said Noor.

Draco stuck his hand into his pocket inside his robe and pulled out a little case, that says " To my Love, Noor Shah…From Draco Malfoy". He opened it and it was a diamond necklace with a gold chain on it and under the diamond it said "Love Draco Malfoy".

" Oh my Gosh!! Draco…you shouldn't of have!!" said Noor…her eyes full of tears…it was the romantic day of Noor's life…you can tell.

" I love you Draco Malfoy!!!!" exclaimed Noor and she jumped on Draco and hugged him tightly and he kissed her. Kathy felt happy for her but no one came to Kathy. 

" Hey Noor I'll see you later…I'm going to the Gryffindor Common Room''. said Kathy.

She walked to the Common Room. While she entered the Common Room, there was a little box on the table. She went to it and she read the tag…

****

Dear Kathy

I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas… I bought you this and I hope you like it…if the answer is yes…please meet me at the lake tonight at 7:30 before Professor Mcgonogal sees you.

Love always,

George Weasley

She took the little box in her hands and pulled it open. It was an awfully small box to be anything. When she opened it, her mouth fell open…she burst into tears. She couldn't believer her eyes. She was indeed going to go to the lake…and you know what that means don't you…?**winks**.


	16. Getting Ready to Meet George Once Again

It was almost night and Kathy was still excited to go to the lake to see George and something else. You were probably wondering what happened to Fred when he was fighting with George eh? You will find out when Kathy goes to the lake.

It was 6:00 and Kathy couldn't wait any longer. So she was bored out of her mind, so she went to the Slytherin Common Room. She knocked on the door to see if anyone would want to open up the door for her. Nobody opened the door. Kathy wanted to tell Noor so badly…she had an idea. She scurried to the Gryffindor Common Room.. Went to her dormitory, opened her window and climbed off. She was like hanging from the window sill and she climbed all the way to Noor's window. She knocked on it as hard as she can for Noor can hear her pounding on the window. Noor wasn't there. She knew she was in the Common Room but not in the dormitory. She almost fell. But she grabbed onto the vine and pulled herself back up to her dormitory. She saw the clock and it said 7:10. She was like "Oh my Gosh I'm going to be late if I don't hurry the hell up". She got ready. She put on her special clothes…for special occasions like this one. She went down to the Common Room. There stood some first years. This little boy looking at Kathy weirdly because she went out looking very special. And there like what the hell. She ran to the Slytherin Common Room once more but no one was opening it. She wanted to talk to Noor and tell her what George wrote. But Noor wasn't opening the damn door. Kathy didn't even see Draco ever since they were in the Great Hall. Kathy did not want to know what Noor and Draco were **AHEM** doing. So Kathy went as fast as she could to the lake. When she reached the corridors…she sneaked quietly for Filch doesn't see her. She was walking very slowly…but then she was thinking that she was going to be late for her meeting with George. She tried as hard as she could to go fast, but with ought making any noise. She heard footsteps. She could here people chatting and having a good time in the Slytherin Common Room and in the other Common Rooms, but she knows that nobody can go out after 6:30. She also just noticed that all the teachers had a meeting…who could of that have been? She doesn't think of anyone that can be out at this time because if they were…and a teacher caught them…then…Uh-Oh. She saw a shadow. She couldn't see nothing more or less. She tried to walk faster. She can see the shadow following her. She ran as fast as she can to the lake, she didn't care how much noise she made…but at least they wont see her…not unless the shadow already saw her. She has made it to the Grounds and she walked to the lake. But she forgot something…she doesn't know which lake to go to…the Hogwarts lake…or the _Rainbow Lake Of Beauty. _She didn't know. George didn't tell her which lake. She took out the letter from her pocket and reviewed it. Nope…she didn't see which one. So she tried Hogwarts lake. She walked…


	17. Seeing the Twins Again and the Call of D...

Kathy saw George next to the Hogwarts lake. She ran up to him and said "GEORGE!!!". he turned around and said "KATHY". she went up to him and said, "I saw the present you gave me, and I wanted to say…" Kathy said but George interrupted her. " I didn't give you anything, well I was but I just remembered that my brother took all the money and I didn't have enough money. 

" wait, but it says here that…wait a minute," she said as she was thinking.

Fred appeared behind Kathy and said "Hey Kathy". 

"Fred, George, what's going on here?" asked Kathy with a puzzled look.

" Well Kathy, you didn't understand? Fred was the one that wrote that letter, but he put my name in it. He wanted to prove that you liked me more. So he wanted to see if YOU would come to the lake and say yes…does that mean you would?" asked George.

"Well George…I have to say…I LOVE FRED". she said.

She took out the little box…handed it to Fred…he got on his knees and asked…"Will you marry me Kathy?" asked Fred with puppy eyes on his face as he took a rose out for her. @{~~.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kathy and she hugged Fred so hard he probably couldn't even breathe. ****poor thing****.

George looked at them, the two love birds.***sings LOVE IS IN THE AIR*** **ahem**. 

All three of them went back to Hogwarts. In the speakers Dumbledore spoke, "Fred and George please report to my office".

"Uh-Oh". said Fred and George at the same time.

" Don't tell me…there going to take you away now." said Kathy in fear.

"I don't know…I hope its not bad though." said George.

"I'll be back Kathy, I'll meet you in the Great Hall if I'm alive when I get out of Dumbledore's office." said Fred. As Kathy went to the Great Hall, there weren't many people there because everyone was on there break for the winter recess. 

She was waiting for a long time for Fred and George to return. They didn't. she was really worried. She was hoping that Dumbledore wont expel them…because she liked both of them, and she was getting married with Fred. So she didn't want to see them gone from Hogwarts cause then how was she going to see them? She didn't know. She hasn't seen Oliver James for a long time. She wonder what has happened to him. Maybe he's sick? Or maybe he just hasn't been out lately. Or maybe something happened… who knows. She was still waiting until Fred and George finally appeared next to the Great Hall doors looking around for Kathy.

"Over here!!" yelled Kathy across the Hall, nobody could here her because there where people talking so loud, and laughing, and screaming in joy. So Kathy went up to them and asked "So what happened"?

" Remember we said we are going to get expelled?" asked Fred.

"Ye…yea I remember, why?" asked Kathy.

"well……….WE ARENT GETTING EXPELLED!!!" said Fred and George dancing around

" YOU ARENT?!?!?" asked Kathy in joy.

"nope, Dumbledore saw what I did and he said that he wanted me to be happy with you and he will give me and George another chance to stay here at Hogwarts again." said Fred.

Kathy ran to Fred and hugged him. Noor appeared out of no where and said, "hehehe I heard what happened, where is the wedding going to be held in? and where? Am I invited!? Also invite Draco!" exclaimed Noor in excitement.

" Hmmm… where shall the wedding be held at?" asked Fred.

" What about…SCOTLAND!" said Kathy.

" You want to have it there?" asked Fred puzzled.

"Yes", said Kathy.

" I wonder why…" said George in a funny tone of voice.


End file.
